Angela and Denton
by Zeverey
Summary: What happens between Angela Wexler and Denton Deere during the party set five years after the main events of the Westing Game?


Well, this is the first ever fanfic of mine to actually be published. All credit for The Westing Game goes to Ellen Raskin and Puffin Books, of course. Large parts of this fic build upon the book and the first six lines are taken from it directly.

* * *

"Hello, Angela."

"Hello, Denton. It's been a long time."

"Remember me?" Sydelle asked.

"How could I ever forget you, Ms. Pulaski?" Denton said.

"I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Conrad Schultz, president of Schultz Sausages."

"How do you do," Denton asked politely. He didn't really care about this man, or Sydelle for that matter. He wanted to talk to Angela. Mr. Schultz was responding, some generic answer. He seemed pleasant enough. Denton noticed that Angela was wearing a frozen expression. Was she too bored with these introductions? He had almost forgotten her beauty, despite her wearing no make-up. Her golden hair was tied in a knot on the nape of her neck. A narrow, slightly raised scar was the only blemish to an otherwise gorgeous face. Denton felt a twinge of annoyance at Turtle.

Fortunately, and with more tact than Denton would have expected, Sydelle seemed to understand. When her fiancé had finished responding to the neurologist she took him by the arm. "Come, there's someone else you should meet. Over... there." Turning, she hobbled off while leaning on a red and white polka-dot crutch.

Alone now save the two of them, standing by a wall, Denton suddenly was at a loss for words. "So... How have you been?"

"Oh, rather well." He was still handsome. The same face she remembered, except for the mustache. It worked for him. Plus he was now a rather respected doctor, from what she heard. Had she been crazy? No. Giving back the ring had been the most freeing experience of her life. Putting a few fireworks in a box came a close second, though. "What about you?"

"I'm a neurologist at St. Joseph's." He puffed up slightly with pride. It had been a long, often difficult journey. Yet in the end he had managed. "After the internship ended I was offered a position and I stayed on. It's fairly close to home and I know the facility well, so I thought it would be good for me. He paused, realizing something about his speech. "And, uh, what are you doing these days?"

"Medical school, my third year."

Denton was surprised but tried not to show it. "Really? That's great. How is it going?" So the pretty girl was smarter than he thought. Wait, that was dumb. He had always known she was intelligent, sure. Medical school, though, now that was something.

"Very well. Challenging but enjoyable, and it keeps me busy."

Denton caught sight of the wide-hipped secretary across the room. The exchange about their respective placement in the medical field as well as her crutch made him ask, "And Ms. Pulaski, did her leg never heal?" Again, a twinge of annoyance at Turtle.

Angela watched her former partner and current friend introduce Conrad to Doug Hoo. "No, it did. Rather well, actually. This crutch is needed as the result of a misstep while doing the tango at an office party."

"Ah. That's unfortunate. Strangely fitting for such a reunion, though."

Angela had kept a pleasant expression on her face the entire time, but now it turned into a real smile. Denton genuinely seemed to care about Sydelle's well-being. "I suppose it is." She was having troubles thinking of another topic. Most of their conversations had always been frivolous, about work or their future together. She hoped to avoid the first option, they had exhausted the second and the third no longer existed. At least he wasn't looking at her, waiting for something brilliant to carry the discussion. He seemed to be watching the Hoos as they listened attentively to a story Sydelle was telling. "So," she said, making his gaze return to her. "How are your parents?"

Denton thought it an odd question, given the reasons for the party. Then again, she was trying to make conversation. "They're still in Racine. Both are retired now." Angela had only met his parents a few times during the brief courtship. They seemed to appreciate her beauty, father doctor and devotion to Denton. Yet when the relationship ended neither seemed that surprised or disappointed. Perhaps they had known more about it than he had. "I ran into your mother the other day at Hoo's On Third. It was packed, so we didn't say more than a few words." He had been truly amazed at the business of the business. Apparently the partners of pair five had done well for themselves. Combined with Angela's success, Denton was starting to think maybe the Wexler women really had more to offer than what he remembered.

"Mother actually does have quite the head for business after all," Angela said. With five restaurants and another planned there were no plans to slow down. Grace had quite a brilliant advertising scheme going. It also didn't hurt that Doug was becoming so well known. He was used frequently by the restaurateurs in their advertising efforts.

"I sometimes see your father around, but not often." The last time had been at least a year ago. Denton hadn't actually tried to cut ties when Angela returned the ring, but it had sort of happened anyways. Jake had become the only link to the Wexler family when they ran into each other within the medical community. Not that they ever said much. Certainly, Denton had considered calling Angela many times after the break-up. It would have been nice to know how she was doing. Yet... something had always held him back. Over time the urge had grown less and less, until whole weeks went by where he didn't think of her. Now, standing face to face, he wished they had continued to talk. But maybe not. Even now, it was difficult carrying on a simple conversation.

"Dad got a job as chairman of the State Gambling Commission," Angela said. She suspected Judge Ford had something to do with the recommendation. Her father was currently speaking with the judge and Chris Theodorakis. "He seems to like it."

He was well suited for the job, Denton thought. "What about your sister? Does she still kick shins for a living?" He still remembered the bleeding one of her kicks had brought. Looking around, he didn't see Turtle anywhere. There were several people in the crowd who clearly weren't Westing heirs, but none seemed to be her. Then again, he couldn't even imagine a Turtle older than thirteen. "I didn't see her here yet."

Angela scanned the room. "Oh, there she is. In that far corner on the sofa." She gestured. Denton imagined the older woman must be Flora Baumbach. Could the younger really be Turtle? He never would have guessed. "She goes by T. R. now," Angela continued. "She grew up a lot. Eighteen years old and in her second year of college."

It was official. Denton had definitely misjudged the Wexlers. "Well, she always was good at the stock market," he offered weakly. Stocks and shins were really all he had ever known about Turtle. Clearly, others were interested in speaking to her as well. Grace was currently talking to a young man, probably Theo Theodorakis, and gesturing towards the sofa. Theo seemed intrigued.

Angela was trying to think of another topic. She had known before coming that Denton would be here. She had known too that at some point they'd chat. Why hadn't she planned for this? Now, instead of impressing him she was coming off as the same girl he had known. Maybe at this point she could just smile, walk away and speak with someone else. Yet there were other things she wanted to know. They were less safe, but maybe worth the risk.

Denton felt awkward. After wanting to speak with her so badly they didn't have much to say. Well, she had dumped him. That alone should have been a sign she just wasn't interested. He had seen her now. Maybe it was time to move on. At this party, but also in general. He just didn't want to.

Angela was trying to discretely check out his hands. No ring, as fall as she could tell. The question tumbled out before it could be stopped. "Are you seeing anyone?" A faint pink blush spread across her delicate features.

"No." Denton replied simply. "I'm not." He had dated a few times, but he was a busy man. Why was she asking? She probably wanted him to respond in kind, so she could explain all about her marvelous boyfriend. If there was anything he wouldn't do, it was that. Now Denton knew for sure, it was time to move on.

Angela felt the same way. Denton surely thought her a fool now. "It was nice to see you again."

Denton didn't know how to best respond and so kept it simple. "Yes, it was." Disappointment swelled. "Perhaps we'll see each other around the hospital."

"Maybe." With that, he turned to go seek out a new conversation partner. "Denton." He paused, then turned back to face her. Their eyes fully met. "Are you... busy this Saturday?"

"No," he replied. "I'm quite free."

With a burst of energy Angela continued. "I'll meet you in the coffee shop at the hospital at eight o'clock."

Denton smiled, a broad grin partially hidden under his mustache. "I'll be there." And then he was gone, off to speak with Otis Amber.

Angela was also smiling.


End file.
